


Nightmares

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humanstuck, Late Night Conversations, More so comfort though, Nightmares suck ok, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan keeps having a strange nightmare and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Kan," you press the heels of your palms into your eyes, it relieves the pressure building up in your head a little. You're sitting in bed, just woken up from yet another nightmare. The same one as usual. "It feels so fuckin' real sometimes."

"I don't know what to tell you Eridan, I'm not a dream analyzer." The calm, motherly voice comes from the cell phone on your lap. Kanaya wasn't angry you had just called her at five in the morning. You were pretty sure she had already been awake actually. Kanaya kept odd hours sometimes. "It was the same one as before?"

"Ya, I was in some big dark room, actually I'm not sure it was even a room, but like, I was there and suddenly I got real scared and there was this awful buzzin' an it just keeps gettin’ closer an closer an then my stomach hurts real bad and not like a stomach ache but like it's bein' ripped open. Then when I checked my stomach I'm like drippin' blood but it's purple an I know that I’m gonna die.” You take a quick shaky breath. “An I know it's just a dream but it's so fuckin' awful Kan." You feel tears prickling at your eyes. This dream has been haunting you since you were little and you don't know why. You used to wake up screaming and crying and only your older brother, Cronus, could calm you down.

There's a short silence then a sigh. "You know, I could always ask Rose. She is better with this sort of thing--"

"Don't you dare wake her up; I don't fuckin’ like her Kan. Rose is a spiteful bitch an she's out ta get me, I know it." You hiss at the phone in your lap as if it had personally insulted your mother. Rose would only mock you for your troublesome nightmares. You knew she liked to pick at your wounds until you just wanted to punch her in the face and break her pretty little nose.

"I understand your detest for my wife but if you'd please not let your frustrations of past events obscure your current options. I am just trying to help Eridan, I really am." She sounds tired, has she even slept today? You've known times when she's been so pressed with dress orders that she's stayed up several nights in a row to finish them on time.

"I know Kan, I'm just freaked out. I'm sorry. Fuck, I just don't know why this keeps happenin' ta me." You rub at your eyes and pick the phone up off your lap. Switching it off speaker as you press it to your ear.

"Well, perhaps you should figure out some sort of hobby to help get your mind off of things. I sketch outfits when I'm troubled. Something creative like that could help." You love Kan to death, she was smart and kind and sort of puts up with your bullshit all the time but sometimes she just didn't understand, like now. This wasn't something that a little arts and crafts hobby would help. Right?

“Kan, I don’t think that’s gonna help with nightmares. Isn’t that all like fuckin’, your subconsious tryin’ ta tell you something?” You shift to lay back down on the bed. You’d tried to use one of those stupid dream analyzer apps for your phone but really they didn’t get it. They were stupid and useless.

“Well, I do have a certified therapist asleep in the other room...”

“No Kan. It’s fine. I don’t give a shit anymore.” You groan and roll onto your stomach, it wasn’t comfortable but hey, you were trying to stay awake while being calmed down. Not to say that you weren’t already calm but now just sort of wanted company.

“Well then possibly another therapist would help? Or someone who analyzes dreams?” You could hear her getting a little frustrated. “I really have no other options for you, Eridan, other than to suffer through them. I’d rather you seek help for this kind of thing as it is you are suffering quite severely.”

“I know, I just...they’re so weird. I can’t think of why I’d be havin’ them. They aren’t normal nightmares. I’m not afraid of the dark an I’ve never been scared a bees or anythin’ like that. An violet’s my favorite color so why would it be there?” You had so many questions and this dream was one of many of your thousands of problems. It didn’t help that it was quite possibly the worst of your problems.

“I haven’t the slightest clue, Eridan, but I do suggest you get some sort of help. I’m sorry you’re suffering but maybe if you find out why you’re having this dream you can fix the problem. Then you’ll be able to go back to your sweeter dreams.” She yawns and you suddenly feel terrible for keeping her up.

“Alright. Maybe tomorrow or somethin’.” You grumble into the phone. “You should go back ta bed, Kan. Don’t wanna keep you up any longer...”

“Hm, I’ll take you tomorrow since I’m free for the day.” There’s a pause before she talks again. “Goodnight, Eridan. Sweet dreams.”

“Ya, night...” You frown. “Hey Kan?”

“Yes Eridan?” She sighs but as always sounds patient and calm and sweet. It makes you smile.

“Love ya.”

“Hm, I love you too, Eridan. Now go to sleep.” There’s a smile in her voice and you can tell.

You wait a second before hanging up with a happy sigh. This was why she was your best friend. You go to bed in a much better mood than you woke up in. You weren’t happy to be going to a therapist, you weren’t that badly messed up but you were happy Kan was coming with you. She was your closest friend and you loved her to death.

Setting your phone back on the nightstand you yank your blankets back up around your neck and settle down. When you finally fall asleep, for the first time in quite a while, your dreams are pleasant.


End file.
